1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a LED lamp, more particularly to a LED lamp having an improved electrical connection.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, a LED lamp is electrically connected to a power supply by respectively soldering two wires from positive and negative electrodes of a LED chip to respective conductors of a predetermined circuit path, or by twisting each of the two wires with one of the conductors, followed by wrapping the twisted wire and conductor with an insulating tape.
However, when replacing or repairing the conventional LED lamp, a short circuit is likely to be formed when removing the wires from electrical contacts of a lamp seat.